Paixão Ardente
by Tzara Tristan
Summary: Gina Weasley: Uma Auror! Draco Malfoy: Um ex - Comensal! Juntos num tentador jogo de sedução...
1. A vida não é previsível

**PAIXÃO ARDENTE **

**CAPÍTULO – 1 **

**A VIDA NÃO É PREVISÍVEL...**

Não gostava de Aurores.

O sentimento tinha raízes profundas, originárias de seu passado. Nascido numa família de Comensais da Morte passara anos da sua vida lutando contra eles.

Aos onze anos quando entrara na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, começara a aprender que desde que nascera, o seu destino seria servir ao maior bruxo das trevas: Lord Voldemort.

Mas aprendera também que vinte galeões podiam se transformar em sessenta numa bem sucedida aposta de três para um. Não que precisasse de dinheiro... Sua família tinha, e muito!

Mas gostava de apostar, e no ano que completou dezesseis anos, investiu as economias bem guardadas em um pequeno negócio clandestino de apostas de jogo no colégio, que favorecia ainda mais seu interesse pelo quadribol.

Era um empresário nato!

Nunca se associara a ninguém. Nunca sentira vontade de integrar grupos, tirando Crabbe e Goyle, que não passavam de seus "capangas". Aos dezessete anos já era respeitado e temido no colégio, as garotas suspiravam ao vê–lo passar, enquanto os garotos o olhavam desconfiado. Com o tempo seu "pequeno negócio" cresceu ultrapassando as barreiras do colégio, mas seu pai tinha outros planos para o futuro dele. Mas se alguém precisava assumir o comando de sua vida, preferia que fosse ele mesmo.

Alguns diriam que Draco Malfoy tinha problemas com a questão da autoridade.

Tiro certeiro!

Logo que terminou Hogwarts, aos dezoito anos, teve seus planos frustrados. Seu pai o obrigou a juntar–se ao grupo de comensais da morte, que serviam à Voldemort. Sem outra alternativa, ele teve que colaborar.

Foi quando a guerra atingiu seu auge. Os aurores incomodavam muito, e aquele garoto - maldito – de - cabeça -rachada, junto com seus dois cachorrinhos de estimação, mais ainda. Foi quando, por um erro ele fora pego e levado preso. Todos os integrantes daquela maldita Ordem da Fênix queriam mandá–lo diretamente para Azkaban. Mas aquele homem, em vez de mandá–lo para a prisão dos bruxos, o convenceu a entregar todos os comensais e os planos de Voldemort em troca da sua liberdade.

Naturalmente que ele gritara e esperneara, mas aquele homem tinha tanta tenacidade que o espantara. Ninguém jamais se importara verdadeiramente com sua pessoa antes, nem mesmo sua família. Viu–se colaborando contra a sua vontade, entregara Voldemort junto com todos os comensais, inclusive seu pai que fora morto num duelo com Snape, antes de ir para a prisão. E aquele garoto – imbecil – que - sobreviveu acabou derrotando Voldemort.

Agora, aos vinte e oito anos, não se considerava um modelo para a comunidade bruxa, mas era um empresário legítimo, cujas empresas rendiam um ótimo lucro.

Devia àquele homem, e sempre pagava suas dívidas.

Caso contrário, teria se atirado nu e acorrentado no meio da floresta proibida antes de se fazer anunciar ao Ministro da Magia.

Mesmo tratando–se de Alvo Dumbledore.

Draco não andava de um lado para o outro. Achava desperdício de energia e denunciava demais. Permanecia sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, um homem alto de pernas longas, corpo musculoso em robe de três mil galeões sobre camiseta de vinte galeões. Os cabelos eram loiros platinados, lisos e macios. Os olhos de um azul acinzentado, frio. Estes mais o tom pálido da pele eram herança do avô, um alto aristocrata. Draco sabia muito da história da família Malfoy. Seus pais sempre se preocuparam em lhe contar sobre cada membro da família. Seu pai adorava se gabar da linhagem.

Mas para Draco, cada um se fazia por si só.

Essa lição, Alvo Dumbledore lhe ensinara.

Sr. Malfoy? O Ministro irá recebê–lo agora.

Sorrindo com simpatia, a secretária se levantou para abrir a porta, dando-lhe uma boa olhada. Algo nele a fazia suspirar.

O olhar dele alertava quanto a ser perigoso, bem como o modo de andar: gracioso e ágil como um gato. Uma mulher poderia criar fantasias interessantes com um homem assim...

Ele deu um sorriso tão cheio de poder e charme que ela suspirou feito uma adolescente.

Obrigado.

Dumbledore já levantava de trás da escrivaninha.

Draco Malfoy! – Apertou–lhe a mão – Obrigado por vir.

É difícil recusar um pedido do Ministro da Magia... – Draco respondeu, com sua voz arrastada.

Draco sempre achou que Dumbledore ficaria em Hogwarts até morrer, até hoje não entendera direito o que o fez aceitar o cargo de ministro da magia.

Algumas coisas mudavam, pensou Draco e fitou Dumbledore nos olhos azuis. Outras, não.

Quer beber alguma coisa? – Ofereceu Dumbledore.

Não, obrigado.

Então, como vai o novo estabelecimento?

Bem, temos tido boa freqüência.

Que bom. Draco, estou com um pequeno problema e acho que você pode me ajudar. – Dumbledore, decidiu ir direto ao assunto.

Diga.

Tem havido uma série de roubos nos dois últimos meses. Os ladrões levam artefatos antigos e preciosos.

Na mesma área?

Não, em toda parte. Na maioria mansões. Foram seis furtos em menos de oito semanas. Agem rápido e somem.

E o que posso fazer? Não é bem minha especialidade...

Os alvos variam tanto quanto os locais. – Completou Dumbledore, sério. – Casais jovens, de meia idade, solteiros. Mas todos tem uma coisa em comum: saíram para se divertir na noite do furto.

Draco estreitou o olhar.

Em um dos meus estabelecimentos? – Draco estreitou os olhos.

Em cinco dos casos.

Draco contemplava o céu azul através da janela.

Está me perguntando se estou envolvido?

Não, Draco. Já superamos essa fase. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa. – Eu, pelo menos.

Draco levantou–se e caminhou para junto da janela. Não havia muitas pessoas no mundo cuja opinião a seu respeito lhe importasse. Mas ironicamente, Dumbledore estava entre elas.

Alguém está selecionando alvos em um dos meus estabelecimentos. – concluiu – Não gosto nada disso. Qual deles?

O novo, _Malfoy's._..

Draco assentiu.

Clientela de alto poder aquisitivo, com muito dinheiro para gastar! O que quer de mim, Dumbledore?

Que integre a equipe de investigação.

Draco praguejou e em uma rara demonstração de nervosismo, passou os dedos nos cabelos.

Não me peça para trabalhar junto com Potter, porque isso é algo impossível e totalmente fora de questão!

Fique tranquilo Draco, Harry está na Espanha resolvendo outros assuntos, e você não precisará se envolver de todo nessa investigação.

Então o quê? Quer que encha meu estabelecimento de aurores?

Dumbledore não disfarçou o riso.

Draco, eles já estão lá.

Não no meu horário. – Quando era um comensal, podia sentir o cheiro de auror a um quilômetro de distância, correndo na direção oposta, no escuro.

Talvez tenha perdido o faro. - Antes que o ex–protegido replicasse, ficou sério e insistiu: - Por favor, Draco.

Para alguém que fugira de ser preso a vida toda em Azkaban, Draco estava bem servido com Dumbledore, encarcerado entre paredes de lealdade e confiança.

Está bem... – Disse, com um suspiro.

Obrigado... - Dumbledore levantou–se e foi até a porta. – Quero que conheça a pessoa encarregada do caso.

Abriu a porta e fez sinal para alguém do lado de fora entrar.

Boto muita fé nesse Auror. Entende de jogo.

Ótimo! Um auror trapaceiro, era só o que me faltava! – Resmungou Draco resignado, enquanto voltava a se sentar. Foi quando seu coração se descompassou. Era bom saber que ainda podia se impressionar com alguma coisa.

Pernas longas, cabelos ruivos, olhos cor de uísque.

Olhou–o sem alterar a bela face séria.

Draco deu–se conta de que teria identificado a auror de imediato se tivesse olhado primeiro para o rosto. O corpo espetacular o teria distraído, mas não enganado.

Ministro. – Cumprimentou ela, a voz tão fria quanto o olhar.

Draco, está é...

Não precisa apresentar. – Draco lançou–lhe um olhar irônico. – Rosto sardento, cabelos vermelhos... Como vai, Weasley?

Fazia muito tempo que não o via, mas também nem fazia questão! Conhecia muito bem a história que o fez mudar de lado, mas não confiava tanto quanto Dambledore em ex–comensais da morte, muito menos se um deles fosse um Malfoy.

Quer beber algo, Gina? – Ofereceu Dambledore.

Não, obrigada... – respondeu, sentando na cadeira ao lado de Draco.

Gina, Draco concordou em colaborar com a investigação, já o coloquei a par dos fatos. Fica a seu cargo passar os detalhes sobre o caso.

Foram seis furtos em seis semanas. Preferencia por itens raros e preciosos. Três das casas tinham poderosos feitiços de segurança, que foram desativados com facilidade. Em todos os casos, a residência estava vazia na hora do furto.

Já sabia de tudo isso... Resumindo, trata-se de alguém capaz de desativar feitiços grandes e com canal para repassar todo tipo de mercadoria.

Só que nenhum item em questão apareceu nos canais do beco diagonal ou travessa do tranco. É um grupo bem organizado e eficiente. Os alvos foram selecionados principalmente em sua casa noturna, Malfoy!

Gina disse a última frase com certa ironia, que não passou despercebido a Draco.

Fora isso, mais alguma suspeita? – Resolveu ignorar.

Dois de seus empregados no _Malfoy's_ são ex–comensais: Blaze Zabini e Pansy Parkinson...

Blaze e Pansy deram maus passos sim, serviram a Voldemort e perderam tudo: família, dinheiro, prestigio... mas estão livres e limpos agora! Não acredita em reabilitação, Weasley?

Acredito que seu estabelecimento sirva como lago para seleção de peixes e pretendo verificar tudo o que me parecer interessante, Malfoy. Tudo indica que alguém lá dentro está dando as dicas!

Conheço as pessoas que trabalham para mim! – Disse Draco, furioso.

Acalme–se Draco! – pediu Dambledore.

Não quero que prensem meus funcionários só porque deram um mal passo...

Ninguém vai prensar ninguém, Malfoy! – disse Gina. "Nem você, que também já aprontou muito.", pensou. – Se suspeitássemos deles, já os teria interrogado, pois para isso não precisaríamos da sua permissão! – Disse, em tom de desafio.

Quer dizer que não suspeitam? – Draco estreitou o olhar.

Se acreditam que são inocentes, por que se preocupa?

Muito bem... Vamos acalmar os ânimos! – Interveio Dambledore, sinalizando sutilmente à Gina com o sobrolho. – Sabemos que se encontra em uma posição difícil, Draco. Nosso objetivo é identificar quem está no comando dessa organização e prendê–lo.

Não quero que Blaze e Pansy sejam interrogados! – Ele disse, com firmeza.

Isso não vai acontecer... – Assegurou Gina, admirando a defesa. A que se deveria? Lealdade? Amizade? Ou teria um caso com a ex–comensal? Fosse o que fosse, logo descobriria. – Não queremos alertar ninguém da organização antes da hora. Precisamos descobrir quem escolhe os alvos, e como. Queremos que infiltre um auror em sua casa noturna.

Eu já estou lá dentro! – Disse Draco, com firmeza.

Sendo assim, que tal abrir vaga para mais uma _garçonete_? Posso começar hoje mesmo!

Draco riu e olhou para Dambledore.

Quer que a Weasley sirva mesas no meu estabelecimento?

O ministro determinou que um auror se infiltre disfarçado em sua casa noturna... – Gina levantou–se – Aconteceu que eu estou no comando da operação! – Disse, de modo desafiador.

Draco também se pôs de pé, de frente para Gina, encarado – a nos olhos.

Pouco me importa que esteja no comando, Weasley! Dambledore me pediu para cooperar e concordei... – Voltou–se para o ex–diretor – É isso o que quer?

Por enquanto. – Respondeu Dumbledore, com sua costumeira calma.

Está bem! Ela começa hoje. Esteja às cinco horas em meu escritório no _Malfoy's_. Vou lhe explicar seu serviço.

Fico devendo, Draco.

Você nunca vai me dever nada, Dumbledore. – Draco encaminhou–se à porta, mas olhou por sobre o ombro. – Weasley? As garçonetes lá no _Malfoy's_ usam blusa e saia pretas. Saia preta bem curta... – disse, e saiu.

Gina contraiu os lábios, e pela primeira vez desde que adentrou a sala, relaxou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da capa.

Eu odeio ele, Dumbledore!

Por incrível que pareça, ele ainda vai subir no seu conceito, Gina...

Haha... duvido! Ele é frio demais. Posso até sair dessa história com uma fina camada de gelo. Confia mesmo nele?

Tanto quanto confio em você!

O cabeça dessa organização tem cérebro, contatos e sangue–frio. Assim como Draco Malfoy! – Diante do olhar de Dambledore, endireitou os ombros. – Mas, se eu não confiar no seu julgamento, vou confiar no de quem?

Dumbledore sorriu, a velha rixa entre Weasleys e Malfoys...

Vou infiltrar mais dois agentes, como clientes.

Você decide.

O último furto tem cinco dias. Devem estar prestes a atacar novamente. Talvez não usem a casa noturna dele da próxima vez. Mas também não podemos vigiar todos os estabelecimentos do mundo mágico.

Por enquanto, concentre–se no Malfoy's, é o que manda a lógica. Um passo de cada vez, Gina.

Eu sei! Aprendi com os melhores. Acho que meu primeiro passo agora é arranjar uma saia preta. – E seguiu para a porta.

* * *

Gina trabalhava no departamento de aurores das oito às quatro. Mas largar o trabalho às quatro em ponto era tão raro quanto encontrar agulha num palheiro. Mas não chegaria atrasada ao compromisso marcado com Draco Malfoy. 

Era uma questão de orgulho e princípio.

Aparatou no pequeno apartamento às quatro e quinze, culpa do chefe dos aurores que começara atrasado uma reunião de última hora. Despiu a capa e correu para o quarto. Seu apartamento era pequeno mas aconchegante. Havia decidido se mudar da toca, pois queria sua independência e privacidade, algo que era totalmente impossível na casa dos pais.

Aquela era sua segunda missão secreta disfarçada, e não falharia.

Retirou a varinha do bolso da calça e a atirou na cama. Seu apartamento era simples e pequeno principalmente porque não passava muito tempo ali. Lar ainda era a casa em que se criara que chamavam de _A Toca_, o departamento de aurores vinha em segundo lugar na lista de lugares preferidos e aquele apartamento onde dormia, ocupava um modesto terceiro lugar.

Escancarou a porta do armário e deu uma olhada nas roupas à procura de uma saia preta adequada para a ocasião.

Se trocasse de roupa bem rápido, talvez conseguisse fazer um sanduíche antes de sair correndo de novo.

Achou uma saia, desolou–se ao ver o comprimento e a jogou na cama, já revirando as gavetas da cômoda em busca de uma meia–calça preta.

Se a saia mal lhe cobria as nádegas, trataria de cobrir muito bem o resto com uma meia bem grossa.

Aquela podia ser uma noite decisiva. Tinha que permanecer calma e fria. Usaria Draco Malfoy, mas não deixaria se intimidar por ele.

Sabia muito a respeito dele, por ter estudado na mesma época em Hogwarts. Sabia o quanto ele poderia ser cruel, egocêntrico e cínico. Era quase admirável alguém como ele transformar–se, ao menos superficialmente, em um empresário de sucesso.

Mas seu problema agora era chegar na hora do encontro com Draco Malfoy.

Ele ficara realmente possesso por ver dois de seus funcionários na lista de suspeitos. Tanto pior. Dumbledore que confiasse nele! Uma Weasley confiando num Malfoy? Nem que um trasgo divagasse sobre a relatividade da terra! Mas faria um esforço, desde que o suportasse.

Às quatro e meia, já estava toda de preto: blusa com decote em "V", saia, meia–calça e sapatos, um par preto de salto não muito alto.

Aprovando o reflexo no espelho, escovou os cabelos e prendeu – os num rabo de cavalo. Pôs batom, perfume, brincos, e analisou o resultado no espelho. É estava sexy, feminina. Mas sem como esconder sua varinha.

Maldição. Enfiou a varinha numa bolsa, vestiu um sobretudo de couro preto pensando na fria noite e correu para a porta.

Chegaria na hora marcada se aparatasse, mas ao abrir a porta teve uma grande surpresa.

Josh, o que faz aqui?

Eu... Bem, estava passando e pensei que poderíamos tomar um drinke juntos... – Josh Marton, ergueu uma garrafa de vinho e sorriu.

Agora não dá, estou de saída.

Ah, é? Vou com você, então... – Disse.

Josh... - Gina não queria magoá–lo. Não outra vez. Ele ficara muito mal quando ela rompera, três meses antes. Desde então ele tentara reatar várias vezes. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso!

Gina, estou com saudade...

Ele adotou aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado, com sorriso suplicante. A tática funcionara mais de uma vez. Mas aqueles mesmos olhos doces, se inflamavam de ciúmes e faiscavam de fúria sem controle.

Gostara muito dele, o bastante para perdoar suas acusações, tentar suportar suas mudanças de humor e se sentir culpada ao terminar tudo. E ainda gostava o bastante para não explodir de raiva.

Realmente, não vai dar, Josh. Estou muito atrasada! – Disse Gina, tentando se acalmar.

Dez minutos... – Ele bloqueou seu caminho. – Uma taça, pelos velhos tempos, vamos, Gina?

Não tenho dez minutos, Josh! – Ela podia sentir o fogo Weasley começar a se acender dentro dela.

Você nunca tinha tempo pra mim quando eu precisava. Era sempre o que você queria e quando você queria! – O sorriso se apagou e aquele brilho ressurgiu nos olhos dele.

Pois é, agora você está livre de mim!

Vai se encontrar com outro homem, não é?

E se for? – Para Gina, bastava. – Não lhe interessa aonde eu vou, o que faço ou com quem me encontro! Estou cheia, Josh! Não quero que me procure mais, entendeu? – Disse Gina, preparando–se para aparatar.

Espere! Quero falar com você! – Ele lhe agarrou o braço.

Gina não se desvencilhou, apenas olhou para a mão dele em seu braço e então o encarou, fria.

Saia da minha frente! – Mandou, entre os dentes, furiosa.

E se eu não obedecer? Vai me estuporar? Ou vai me mandar para Azkaban? – Provocou-a.

Vou lhe pedir mais uma vez, que saia da minha frente...

O humor dele mudou outra vez.

Desculpe–me, Gina... – Josh, tinha os olhos úmidos e a boca trêmula. – É que eu não me conformo! Por que não nos dar mais uma chance? Por favor, vai dar certo dessa vez!

Nunca deu certo e nem vai dar! Vá embora, Josh. Não temos mais nada para conversar.

E aparatou em seguida, sem nem olhar para trás.

* * *

**N. A.: Hello peoples! Olha eu aqui novamente...**

Desta vez decidi fazer uma fic baseadaem um livro que eu amo! Espero que gostem...

Quem quiser entrar em contato comigo, meu msn: entrem no meu flogão: pois é muito divertido!

Bjs,

Michele


	2. Malfoy's

**Capítulo – 2 **

_**MALFOY'S** _

Gina desaparatou as portas do _Malfoy's_ às cinco horas e cinco minutos. Um ponto contra ela, pensou, gastando mais um minuto para arrumar os cabelos.

Entrou e deu uma boa olhada ao redor.

O bar tinha um comprido e reluzente balcão que se curvava em um semicirculo, com banquetas cromadas com assento estofado de couro preto. A parede do fundo era coberta de painéis espelhados em verde e prata. "Uma vez sonserino, sempre sonserino", não teve como reprimir o pensamento.

Conforto e estilo, resumiu Gina. Convidava a pessoa a se sentar, relaxar e gastar muito dinheiro. E pelo visto, muitos já haviam aceito, pois no auge, todas as banquetas já estavam devidamente ocupadas, bem como as mesinhas cromadas.

Gina pôde ver que duas garçonetes atendiam às mesas. Ambas vestidas de preto, mas calça em vez de saia. Gina praguejou por entre os dentes.

"Você parece meio perdida!"

Gina olhou para o homem que se aproximava. Cabelos e olhos castanhos, barba aparada, uns trinta anos. O terno escuro apresentava bom corte.

Blaze Zabini estava bem mais apresentável nessa noite do que em seu último ataque como comensal da morte. Lembrando – se de que Dumbledore havia enviado uma coruja a Draco, informando de que Gina deveria usar uma identidade falsa, já que todos achariam muito estranho uma Weasley trabalhando para um Malfoy, achou que um pouco de nervosismo tornaria a representação mais convincente e sorriu um tanto constrangida.

"Eu sou Virgínia Adams e tinha um encontro com o sr. Malfoy às cinco horas. Acho que estou atrasada..."

"Alguns minutos, mas não se preocupe. Sou Blaze Zabini." – Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a dela rapidamente. – "Draco me pediu para ficar atento a você..." – disse, fazendo uma pausa, e analisando – a detalhadamente. – "Acho que eu conheço você de algum lugar!"

"Acho pouco provável..." – Respondeu Gina de modo descontraído, mas alarmada por dentro. Se Blaze desconfiasse de algo, poderia por seu disfarce a perder.

"Bom, vamos subir?" – Para seu alívio, ele não insistiu.

"Obrigada! Bonito lugar..."

"Concordo. Malfoy faz questão do melhor!" – Com a mão nas costas dela, Blaze a conduziu através da área do bar e viram – se numa ampla sala com mais mesas, palco e pista de dança.

No teto negro, brilhavam estrelas além das nuvens, que mudavam de cor, certamente por algum feitiço, deslumbrou – se Gina. As mesas eram quadrados prateados que se erguiam de um chão também negro, com as mesmas estrelas cintilando sob a superfície.

A decoração incluía toldos multicoloridos e estranhas e istigantes esculturas de parede.

Sobre as mesas, somente uma luminária com recortes vazados na forma de lua crescente. Draco Malfoy criara uma casa noturna bruxa de muita classe.

"Já trabalhou em bar?" – Ela já planejara o que dizer, e voltou – se pra ele.

'Já, mas nada parecido com este. É sofisticado demais..."

"Malfoy queria classe e conseguiu."

Blaze entrou num corredor e parou em frente a uma escultura esquisita, que Gina não soube definir o que era, só sabia que era muito feia, sussurrou uma senha, quando o lambri na parede se abriu, dando passagem ao que mais parecia ser um elevador, como os que haviam no ministério, mas em vez de descer, ele subia. Quando o elevador parou as portas se abriram dando direto para o escritório de Malfoy. Era um espaço amplo, metade trabalho, metade lazer, esta parte com enorme sofá de couro em cor negra, duas poltronas que pareciam ser superconfortáveis e um enorme poster de um time de quadribol pendurado na parede.

Gina não se surpreendeu com a preferência pelo esporte, já que Malfoy havia jogado como apanhador no tempo de Hogwarts. Mas olhou pasma para as estantes de livros que iam do chão ao teto.

Olhou então para a área de trabalho, tão formal enquanto a outra metade era descontraída. As janelas permaneciam cerradas por cortinas bem fechadas. o tapete era grosso, cinza – pedra.

De pé e de costas para a parede, Draco a cumprimentou com a mão enquanto encerrava uma conversa com um funcionário.

"É só isso então, pode ir..." – Então virou – se para Gina. – "Olá Virgínia. Obrigado Blaze."

"De nada." – Respondeu Blaze, e saiu.

Draco aguardou as portas do elevador se fecharem.

"Está atrasada." – Disse com sua habitual voz arrastada e indiferente.

"Eu sei... Não pude evitar." – Respondeu com o queixo erguido.

"Por que não se senta? Vamos elaborar um plano."

Gina não se sentou.

"O plano é este: disfarçada de garçonete, converso com clientes e funcionários. Enquanto trabalho, fico de olhos bem abertos e você se mantém fora do meu caminho!"

"Acontece, Weasley, que não preciso ficar fora do caminho de ninguém no meu estabelecimento. Já trabalhou em bar?"

"Não!"

"Já serviu mesas?"

"Não!" – Gina se irritou com a expressão aborrecida dele. –" Qual é o segredo? Anota – se o pedido, entrega – se o pedido, serve – se o pedido. Não sou retardada."

Draco deu aquele seu sorriso de lado, rápido e poderoso.

"Acontece que vai precisar de treinamento, Weasley. A chefe do seu turno é Betsy. Escalei – a para o turno das seis às duas. Se algum cliente se engraçar demais ou passar dos limites, fale comigo ou com Blaze."

"Sei me cuidar!" – disse modo altivo.

"Aqui você não é uma auror! Se alguém tocar em você de maneira imprópria, fale comigo ou com Blaze!"

"Isso acontece muito?"

"Mais comigo! As mulheres não conseguem tirar as mãos de cima de mim..." – E deu sorriso cheio de malícia.

"Ha – ha..."

Então sério, Draco esclareceu:

"Não, não acontece muito, mas alguns bruxos ficam meio confusos quando bebem além da conta. Só que aqui eles ficam confusos apenas uma vez.

Levantando – se, rodeou – a, olhando –a de modo malicioso.

"Disfarçou – se bem, nem parece uma auror! Só alguém muito perspicaz para desconfiar. Gostei da saia!"

Gina esperou até ficarem frente a frente, e olhou – o de modo impassível.

"Vamos, vou acompanhá – la até lá embaixo." – Disse, ao fazer um gesto para ela entrar no elevador. – "Então, qual vai ser nossa história? Como nos conhecemos?"

"Eu precisava trabalhar e você me arranjou emprego! – Gina deu de ombros.

"Gosta de quadribol? Lembro – me que você chegou a jogar em Hogwarts!

Gina sorriu.

"Qualquer coisa que tenha lugar fora de um campo de quadribol, é perda de tempo!

"Por onde você andou minha vida toda? – Draco a tocou no braço enquanto saíam do elevador. – Flechas de Appleby ou Falcões de Flamuoth?

"Os batedores dos Flechas estão batendo forte nesta temporada, mas os artilheiros estão com a luva furada. O goleiro dos Falcões faz umas defesas confiáveis e o apanhador dá um show de garra e eficiência. Garra e eficiência sempre superam a força bruta, na minha opinião! – Gina não pôde conter a alfinetada.

"Está falando de quadribol ou é sua filosofia de vida?

"Malfoy, quadribol é vida!

"Você me convenceu! Temos de nos casar.

"Oh, meu coração flutua... – replicou Gina secamente.

Chegaram à área do bar, e Draco conduziu Gina ao encontro de Betsy e Blaze.

"Olá patrão! – Disse Betsy, uma baixinha de uns trinta anos, e cabelos loiros curtos, puxou uma pena encaixada na orelha, o que fez com que Gina lembra – se imediatamente de Luna Lovegood, sua melhor amiga, que estava noiva de Harry Potter. – Parece que vamos lotar hoje!

"Acho que adivinhei, tanto que trouxe ajuda! Betsy Morgan, Virgínia Adams. Ela precisa de treinamento.

"Oh, outra vítima! – Betsy estendeu a mão. – Prazer em conhece – la, Virgínia...

"Obrigada! – Gina simpatizara de imediato com a moça.

"Ensine – lhe tudo, Betsy!

"Certo, venha comigo! – E as duas se misturaram à multidão. – Já trabalhou na área de alimentos?

"'Bem, eu como...

"Bem vinda ao meu mundo – Riu Betsy. – Deixa eu te apresentar o pessoal... Está é Pansy Parkinson, a chefe do bar!

"Olá, prazer em conhecer... – disse Pansy, sorrindo.

"E aquele espécime de arrasar ali na outra ponta é Max.

O moreno de ombros largos deu – lhes uma piscadela enquanto preparava um drinque colorido.

"Mas já vou avisando; nada de se engraçar com Max, porque ele é meu e só meu. Certo Max?

"Só tenho olhos pra você, minha bruxinha...

Rindo, Betsy destrancou com um alorromoura uma porta restrita a funcionários.

"Max e eu estamos noivos, vamos nos casar daqui a três meses... Oi Jean!

"Oi, Betsy... – Disse uma morena muito bonita, que prendia com pentes os cabelos que lhe alcançavam a cintura, destacando o belo rosto. Vinte e poucos anos. Usava saia um pouco maior que um guardanapo e camisa justa.

"Está é Virgínia, a nova garçonete. – Apresentou Betsy.

"Prazer em conhecer... – Disse Jean sorrindo de modo amigável, mas a medindo com o olhar. Uma mulher analisando a concorrência. – É melhor eu ir logo... Boa sorte, Virgínia!

"Obrigada...

"É melhor irmos também... quer ir ao banheiro ou algo assim?

"Não. Só estou um pouco nervosa.

"Não se preocupe. Daqui a algumas horas, seus pés vão doer tanto que os nervos estarão em segundo lugar...

Betsy tinha razão! Quanto aos pés. Por volta das dez horas, Gina tinha a impressão de que andara cinqüenta quilômetros e carregara umas três toneladas de bandejas com louça suja. Claro que usava a varinha para fazê – las flutuar até a cozinha, mas quem disse que fazer mágica não cansava?

Erguendo a pesada bandeja com mágica, tomou o rumo da cozinha, mas parou para atender ao chamado de um cliente acompanhado de uma moça.

"Querida, poderia trazer mais drinques para mim e minha acompanhante!

Gina inclinou – se, estampando seu sorriso mais doce e sussurrou a resposta.

"Ei, só aurores tem boca suja assim! – Disse Colin Creevey, divertido. Colin tornara – se auror, e era parceiro de Gina.

"Da próxima vez, eu vou ficar sentada só olhando, Creevey, enquanto você faz todo o trabalho! – Gina disfarçou e olhou para o salão. – Já viu algo que eu deva saber?

"Nada! – Ele pegou a mão da mulher ao seu lado. – Mas Allison e eu estamos apaixonados!

"Só na sua cabeça, Creevey! – Respondeu sorridente Allison Winters, outra aurora, apertando violentamente a mão do colega.

"Fiquem atentos. – Disse Gina. E olhou severa para o copo na mão de Colin. – Espero que seja só suco de amora.

"Que rigidez... – Resmungou ele, vendo – a se afastar.

A caminho da cozinha encontrou – se com Betsy.

"Está indo muito bem, Virgínia. Pode parar e descansar um pouco.

"Não precisa dizer duas vezes... – respondeu Gina aliviada, e então viu Pansy Parkinson saindo de fininho pela porta dos fundos. Esperou dez segundos e foi atrás dela.

Recostada na parede, Pansy dava a primeira tragada num cigarro.

"Está na folga, também? – perguntou, vendo Gina entrar.

"Estou... Vim tomar ar.

"Hoje está realmente cheio! – Pansy tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso e ofereceu a Gina.

"Não, obrigada. Não fumo...

"Que bom! Não consigo parar. E então como está sua primeira noite?

"'Meus pés estão me matando...

"Ossos do ofício...

Pansy, não parecia nem de longe aquela garota esnobe que fazia parte da gangue de Malfoy no tempo de Hogwarts. Ainda era bonita, reparou Gina, embora aparentasse mais do que seus vinte e oito anos.

"Como foi que começou a trabalhar em bar? – Perguntou Gina.

"Pansy hesitou, dando mais uma tragada no cigarro.

"'Eu freqüentava muito e, quando decidi trabalhar, Draco me ofereceu emprego. Exige um pouco de memória e jeito para lidar com pessoas. Interessada?

"Primeiro vou ver se consigo chegar ao fim do turno carregando bandejas. Depois vejo se tenho jeito para coisa.

"Você tem jeito de quem encara o que for preciso.

"Acha mesmo?

"Capacidade de observação é um dos requisitos nesta área. E pelo que vejo, você não é do tipo que espera passar o resto da vida servindo mesas. – Disse Pansy. E Gina pôde perceber que a ex – comensal tinha uma ótima percepção. Era melhor ter cuidado.

"A gente tem de começar de algum jeito. E pagar o aluguel é prioridade

"Vem dizer isso a mim? – Pansy deixou cair o cigarro e esmagou a ponta em brasa. – Preciso voltar...

A ex – comensal se referia a Draco em tom possessivo, constatou Gina. Como amante do patrão e funcionária de confiança, Pansy encontrava – se em posição privilegiada para selecionar alvos e passar adiante a informação. O bar ficava de frente para a entrada. Quem quer que entrasse e saísse passava por seu posto de trabalho. Valia a pena vigiá – la mais detidamente.

Draco fazia sua própria investigação na área pública do estabelecimento. Conhecia o bastante sobre as artes das trevas para selecionar alvos como se os quisesse. Três clientes encabeçariam sua lista, se estivesse colaborando com o grupo de ladrões.

Aproximou – se da mesa que Gina limpava.

"Como está indo?

"Ainda não quebrei nenhum prato...

"E já quer aumento?

"Acho que vou ficar com meu outro emprego, obrigada!

"Deu uma prensa em Pansy lá fora?

"Como?

"Ela saiu, você saiu, ela entrou, você entrou...

"Estou fazendo meu trabalho. Mas resisti a tentação de deixar umas marcas na carinha bonita dela. Agora me deixe passar...

"Weasley?

"O quê?

"A força bruta venceu sua garra e eficiência!

"Um jogo não faz temporada, Malfoy!

Nariz empinado, Gina se foi. Atravessava a pista de dança quando um cliente lhe deu um tapinha nas nádegas, esperançoso. Estacou, e voltou – se devagar e lançou – lhe um olhar glacial. O homem recuou, ergueu as mãos desculpando – se e misturou – se aos outros clientes.

"Ela sabe se cuidar... – comentou Betsy.

"Parece que sim!

"Trabalha de verdade e sem reclamar. Gostei da sua namorada, Malfoy!

Surpreso com o comentário, ele apenas observou a funcionária se afastar. Riu baixo e balançou a cabeça. Merlin, tinha que dar resposta!

Gina quase chorou de alívio ao atender ao último pedido. De pé desde as oito da manhã, só pensava em ir pra casa, desabar na cama e dormir durante todas as preciosas cinco horas que tinha antes de começar tudo de novo. Foi pra sala dos funcionários pegar suas coisas. Vestia seu sobretudo quando Jean entrou.

"Já vai? Estou só começando, a esta hora da noite.

"Seus pés não doem? – Perguntou Gina parando à porta.

"Não, acho que são feitos de aço. Ganha gorjetas maiores de salto alto, sabia? – Jean inclinou – se para frente e passou a mão pela perna. – Vou fundo no que funciona!

"Faz bem! Boa noite...

Gina saiu da sala, fechou a porta e trombou com Draco.

"Calma Weasley! Desse jeito você vai derrubar tudo a sua volta...

"Desculpe! Acho que é o sono que deve estar embaçando a minha vista!

"Ótimo! Eu a levo, então.

"Prefiro aparatar...

"Você não pode aparatar desse jeito, Weasley, vamos eu levo você! – Antes que ela pudesse responder, segurou – a pelo braço. Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas Draco a segurou firme.

"Boa noite, Patrão! – Despediu – se Betsy, sorrindo maliciosa. – Arrebate a garota pelos pés.

"É o que pretendo!

"Posso saber o que foi aquilo? – Perguntou a Draco.

"O dono do bar se despedindo de uma funcionária!

"Desculpe, mas só meus pés estão entorpecidos, não meu cérebro. Você deliberadamente deu a entender que estamos namorando!

"Isso mesmo! Não tinha pensando nisso, até que Betsy comentou. Simplifica as coisas.

"Pode me explicar por que as pessoas pensarem que estamos namorando simplifica as coisas?

"E se diz auror! De repente, apareço com uma funcionária nova, sem experiência, uma ruiva de pernas maravilhosas. A primeira coisa que devem ter pensado é que estou interessado em você. A segunda é que você está interessada em mim. juntando tudo isso, chega – se a um romance. Ou no mínimo sexo...

"Ainda não explicou como tudo isso simplifica as coisas?

"Se acreditarem que estamos envolvidos, as pessoas não estranharão se você for ao meu escritório. Vão entender.

"É... pensando bem, há vantagem na encenação. – Disse ao pararem junto a um carro preto, obviamente deveria ser um carro mágico.

"Este carro é seu?

Mas em vez de responder, Draco a prensou impulsivamente entre seu corpo e a porta do carro. Soprava uma brisa leve, que espalhava o perfume que ela usava. O brilho da lua refletia nos olhos castanhos dela. O momento lhe parecia perfeito para dar veracidade ao plano.

"Pode haver mais de uma vantagem... – sussurrou perigosamente.

"Para trás, Malfoy! – Gina irritou – se com o arrepio que lhe subiu pela espinha.

"Betsy está olhando pela janela e é romântica. Está louca para assistir, a um daqueles beijos bem demorados, entre suspiros... – Ele lhe afagara os quadris enquanto falava, deslizando as mãos para cima, até logo abaixo dos seios. Ela sentiu a boca seca, o coração disparado e uma ansiedade crescente.

"Infelizmente, Betsy vai se decepcionar!

"Não só ela. – Draco afastou – se. –Não se preocupe, Weasley! Nunca forço aurores!

"Nesse caso, tenho proteção contra seu charme irresistível!

"Ótimo, porque eu estou mesmo interessado em você! Vai entrar?

"Vou... – Gina se acomodou no assento e esperou a porta se fechar antes de expirar longamente. Não sabia a procedência daquele ataque de luxúria, mas teria de passar. Com o coração ainda disparado, ordenou ao corpo que esfriasse.

Draco sentou – se atrás do volante, perturbado com a pulsação acelerada.

"Para onde? – Ao ser informado do endereço, fez um movimento com a varinha e sussurrou um feitiço. Logo o carro estava em movimento.

Uns minutos depois, vencida pelo cansaço, deixava a cabeça pender sobre o ombro dele, em busca de um ponto de apoio confortável. Mantinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos.

Draco adivinhou – lhes o sabor, o calor, a maciez. Abaixou o encosto da poltrona de Gina. Ela se sobressaltou e bateu a cabeça contra a dele.

"Para trás! – rosnou Gina, empurrando – o pelo peito.

"Calma, Weasley! Não estava tentando agarrá – la. Só faço amor com mulher acordada. Só achei que ficaria mais confortável com o acento mais reclinado.

"Não precisava... Não estava dormindo. – murmurou Gina, enrubescida.

"Sei...

Draco parou o carro bem em frente ao edifício em que ela morava.

"Obrigada!

Enquanto ela se abaixava para pegar a bolsa. Ele saltou e contornou o carro. Talvez fosse o cansaço a lhe retardar os movimentos, mas o fato era que, ao tocar a maçaneta, Draco fez o mesmo por fora.

Durante cinco segundos, lutaram pela primazia de abrir a porta. Então irritada, Gina desistiu, mas falou:

"Qual é o seu problema? Nasceu no século dezenove? Ou acha que não sou capaz de abrir uma porta de carro?

"É que você parece cansada... – Veio a resposta simples, o que irritou – a mais ainda.

"E estou, portanto, boa noite!

"Eu acompanho você até lá em cima...

"Não precisa!

"Mas Draco a alcançou e para irritação dela, adiantou – se para lhe abrir a porta. Sem dizer nada, olhando – a com aqueles incríveis olhos cinzentos.

"Daqui a pouco, terei de fazer uma reverencia... – murmurou Gina.

"Draco sorriu e a acompanhou pelo saguão até os elevadores, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos, ficando ainda mais perigosamente charmoso, na opinião de Gina.

"Pode deixar, daqui consigo ir sozinha!

"Vou acompanhá – la até sua porta. – declarou Draco.

"Isto não é um encontro! – Ela quase gritou.

"Por Merlin! Como você fica irritada quando está com sono! – Draco entrou no elevador com ela. E Gina apertou o botão do quarto andar.

"Não gosto de você! – Declarou.

"Que bom que esclareceu! – Disse com fingido alívio. – Eu temia que estivesse se apaixonando! – Quando chegaram no andar, ele a acompanhou para fora do elevador.

"Você não vai entrar! – disse Gina.

"Que pena, eu planejava carregá – la no ombro, atirá – la na cama e fazer com você o que bem entendesse. Fica para a próxima!

Ao olhá la nos olhos cor de chocolate enevoados de sono, Draco sentiu um desejo de protegê – la que o pegou de surpresa e o deixou um tanto constrangido. Ouviu Gina sussurrar um feitiço, o que fez com que a porta se abrisse.

"Então... Boa noite. – Disse Draco sorrindo.

"Boa noite! E obrigada pela carona! – E Gina fechou a porta na cara dele.

Uma rosto bonito, pensou, rastejando até seu quarto. Bonito e perigoso. Qualquer mulher que confiasse num rosto assim devia ter o que merecia.

E provavelmente, adorar cada minuto da experiência. Despiu o sobretudo e gemeu ao tirar os sapatos, e atirou – se vestida na cama, o rosto contra o travesseiro. Num segundo, dormia profundamente.

* * *

**N.A.: Hello!**

Nossa, esse capítulo tá meio grande! então aproveitem, sabe - se lá quando vem o próximo... desculpem estou brincando! no máximo daqui a umas duas semanas...

Queria agradecer as reviews! Muito obrigada, mesmo que infelizmente eu não tenha tempo de responder uma por uma continuem mandando, pois eu adoro lê - las!

Ah... e essa semana mesmo estarei postando uma nova fic: que se chama "O CLUBE DO CUPIDO", é uma romance/comédia, e se passa em Hogwarts (pra quem reclamou que eu faço pós - Hog!).

Bjs,

_** Michele**_


	3. Beijos Ardentes

**Capítulo -3**

**Beijos Ardentes**

Gina aparceu na lareira do escritório de Draco, e se surpreendeu ao vêr aqueles intensos olhos cinzas olhando diretamente para ela.

"Sou eu. Não pensei que fosse fã do dia!

"Não sou! Mas às vezes tenho de abrir exceção. Em que posso ajudá – la, Weasley?

"Me deixe entrar! Estarei aí em dez minutos...

"Não pretendo sair... - Ele fez uma pausa, e logo abriu um sorriso malicioso. Mas... o que está usando?

"Minha varinha! - declarou, e logo desapareceu.

Draco recostou – se na poltrona e se distraiu imaginando Gina Weasley usando a varinha e mais nada. Diante a imagem nítida, sedutora demais, saltou detrás da escrivaninha.

Não tinha nada que imaginar a Weasley nua. Ou melhor, não tinha nada que fantasiar com a caçula de seis irmãos de maneira alguma. Nem tentar imaginar qual seria o sabor de seus lábios, ou o perfume que sentiria sob o contorno daquele belo queixo obstinado.

Merlin! Daria tudo para enterrar os dentes naquela carne macia. Só uma vez.

Fruto proibido. Resignou – se, andando para lá e para cá, já que ninguém o observava. Gina Weasley era fruto proibido e, por isso mesmo, mais tentadora. Embora nem fosse seu tipo. Talvez gostasse de ruivas de pernas longas... Talvez gostasse de ruivas de pernas longas inteligentes e determinadas. Mas preferia mulheres mais "amigáveis".

Mais amigáveis e desarmadas, completou, divertido.

No entanto, não conseguia tirá – la da cabeça! Mas sabia que concluída a tarefa, voltariam cada um para seu canto em seus mundos. E seria o fim da história.

Viu quando ela aparatou diante do bar. Foi sem pressa até ela.

"Bom dia, Weasley! - admirou – lhe a roupa. - Belo sobretudo! É de pele de dragão? Oh, desculpe, você não teria como comprar...

"Se pensa que consegue fazer piada acerca de uma roupa, vai se decepcionar. Pelo jeito, nunca esteve numa sala cheia de aurores.

"Vou me aprimorar... - disse Draco, tocando na lapela do sobretudo. - Bonito.

"Podemos comparar nossos guarda – roupas depois, Malfoy!

Então, só para irritá – la, porque adorava o brilho dourado nos olhos dela quando se irritava, ele bloqueou a passagem.

"Calma, Weasley! Pra quê tanta pressa?

"Deixe disso, Malfoy!

"Certo! Então, a que devo a honra de tão ilustre visita, auror Weasley?

"Preciso acertar uns detalhes com você! - respondeu Gina, de modo desinteressado.

"Hum... Então vamos subir... - Seguiram para o elevador. - Você parece descansada.

"Estou!

"Algum progresso?

"A investigação prossegue!

"Parece que estamos perdendo muito tempo nisso, não? - disse convidando – a entrar no elevador.

"Faria um favor a seu coração subindo pela escada, sabia?

"Meu coração nunca me deu problemas! E o seu?

"Inteiro e saudável! - Gina saiu quando as portas se abriram. - Por Merlin! Você deixou o sol entrar! Agora estou chocada!

Ele entrou numa sala, e após uma breve batalha interior, Gina foi dar uma olhada. Era um quarto grande, com uma cama redonda negra sem cabeceira sobre uma plataforma elevada. Ergueu o olhar e sentiu uma certa decepção por não ver um espelho no teto.

"Seria óbvio demais... - explicou Draco, em resposta a seus pensamentos.

"É... a cama já diz tudo!

"Vocês grifinórios não preferem a franqueza?

Sem responder, Gina olhava atentamente os detalhes no cômodo. Havia um closet fechado, uma porta que Gina presumia deveria ser o banheiro. Pensou em quantas vibrações sexuais aquele cômodo exalava, e quase fumegava com elas.

"Sabe o que mais me fascina em trabalhar à noite Weasley?

Ela olhou para a cama redonda e o encarou.

"Imagino!

"Isso também! - ele disse rindo. - Mas o que mais me agrada em trabalahar à noite é o fato de sempre ser a hora que você quer que seja. O horário que mais gosto é o das três da madrugada. Muita gente o considera o mais difício. Mas se você não dorme, essa é a hora em que a mente desperta e pensa no que fez ou deixou de fazer naquele dia, ou no que vão fazer ou deixar de fazer no dia seguinte, e no posterior, e assim por diante...

"Olha, Malfoy, não tenho muito tempo pra filosofar com você!

"Só um minuto! - Draco recostou – se num lado do batente da porta e Gina no outro, ficando frente a frente. - Boa parte de meus clientes são gente da noite, ou gente que quer se lembrar de que já foi da noite! O que quero dizer é que as pessoas vêm aqui para esquecer suas responsabilidades por algum tempo !

"Concluindo?

"Esqueça por um momento os fatos. Olhe para as sombras! Está caçando gente da noite, Weasley!

Como Draco Malfoy. Pensou Gina. Sem dúvida ele integraria o grupo, com aqueles cabelos louros e os frios olhos cinzentos.

"Eu sei...

"Mas está pensando como eles? Observam a presa e agem rápido. Seria menos arriscado reconhecer onde está pisando e realizar os furtos durante o dia. Escolhido o alvo, aprenderiam seus hábitos: a que horas sai, a que horas volta. Não levariam mais de dois dias para fechar o plano.

"Porque não fazem isso?

"Porque são arrogantes!

"Sim... Mas não é esse o motivo principal! Pense...

"Gostam da adrenalina... Da excitação.

"Exato!gostam da excitação de trabalhar à noite.

"Acha que eu já não tinha pensado nisso? - Intrigava a Gina o fato de Draco ter chegado à mesma conclusão que ela.

"Pode ter pensado, mas será que levou em conta que gente que vive à noite é mais perigosa do que gente que vive de dia?

"Incluindo você?

"Incluindo a mim! - Draco respondeu.

"Mensagem recebida! - Gina se voltou para sair e então olhou para a mão dele fechada em seu braço. - O que foi, Malfoy?

"É que só agora me ocorreu. Por que não mandou um outro auror?

"Porque estou cuidando do caso!

"Não!

"Como assim não?

"Confesse, Weasley! Queria me ver! - Draco achegou – se para provar. - Por que não me estuporou ainda?

"Não costumo enfeitiçar civis! - Respondeu Gina, erguendo o queixo quando ele a prensou contra o batente da porta.

"Sua artéria está palpitanto... - sussurrou.

"Sempre palpita quando me irrito. - Na verdade, ela estava excitada e a sensação se espalhava por todo o seu corpo. Com agilidade, moveu – se de modo a fincar o cotovelo no abdome dele e assim, se soltar. Mas Draco estava preparado e soltou – lhe o braço só para agarrar – lhe o pulso. Gina então, girou o corpo e posicionou os pés atrás do dele, tencionando derrubá – lo.

Draco, com o peso de seu corpo a empurrou contra a porta. Ela disse a si mesma que era a fúria que estava deixando – a ofegante, não a maneira sensual como os contornos másculos se adaptavam aos seus.

Gina chegou a cerrar os punhos para esmurrá – lo, mas concluiu que o sarcasmo era a melhor arma contra Malfoy.

"Na próxima vez, pergunte se eu quero dançar, Malfoy... - Mas calou – se ao vislumbrar algo perigoso nos olhos dele, o que fez sua pulsação descompassar.

Esqueceu a autodefesa, esqueceu a varinha, o punho cerrado pronto para atacar...

"Droga, Malfoy, me largue!O quer de mim?

"Quero tudo! - Draco colocou de lado as regras e as consequências de violá – las. Tudo o que via era Gina. - E você?

Ávido por pousar as duas mãos sobre Gina, Draco as usou para prender os braços dela acima da cabeça e aproximou os lábios dos dela.

Giana contorcia o corpo, se em protesto ou convite, a ele não importava. De qualquer forma, iria se ferrar por aquela afronta. Sendo assim, aproveitaria ao máximo.

Mordiscou – a, do jeito que imaginara, no lábio inferior, liberando o calor e a maciez. Gina deixou escapar um gemido, demonstrando a necessidade que também a devassava.

O cheiro dela,constratava com o sabor, quente e suculento, o levavam a loucura, atiçando uma voracidade que nunca esperimetara antes.

Baixou as mãos, deslizando – as pelo corpo cheio de curvas, detendo - se nos quadris. Tinha que satisfazer sua vontade, tomar o que desejava sem pensar duas vezes.

Foi quando recuou, como se tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço.

Merlin, o que estava fazendo?

Gina não disse nada, olhando – o com olhos enevoados. Mantinha os braços acima da cabeça, como se ele ainda os prendesse ali.

"Não deveria ter feito isso... - murmurou ela, ofegante.

"Eu sei...

"Não devia mesmo...

De olhos bem abertos, Gina o agarrou pela nuca e colou suas bocas.

Desta vez, foi Draco que estremeceu, mas o choque repercutiu no corpo dela, até o último fio de cabelo. Ele a explorara com aquele primeiro beijo e ela queria viver novamente a sensação. E faria com que ele repetisse, até que seu corpo parasse de exigir.

Não conseguia respirar nada além dele. Draco arrancou – lhe a blusa do cós da calça e introduziu a mão por baixo, até alcançar um seio.

Ambos gemeram febrilmente.

"No momento em que a vi... - Draco abandonou os lábios de mel para beijar a pele lisa do pescoço.

"Eu sei... - Gina ansiava pela boca dele outra vez, precisava recuperá – la.

Ele já lhe puxava o sobretudo pelos braços quando a sanidade começava a sobrepujar a loucura, que o incitava a possuir Gina, rápido e sem maiores considerações. Por que não? Era só arrancar o que queria, do jeito que quisesse, e se satisfazer...

"Gina... - Ao pronunciar o nome, deleitar com o som antiquado, a realidade cauiu como uma pedra.

Embora Draco não se movesse, ela o viu se afastar, colocando uma distância entre ambos, pela mudança em seus olhos. Aqueles lindos e fascinantes olhos cinzentos.

"Tudo bem... - Ele inspirou profundamente. - Foi só... Bem, foi só...

"Nada de mais! - Gina jamais se entregara a uma paixão de modo a perder a noção de tudo, como havia feito a pouco, mas pensaria a respeito mais tarde. Agora, precisava recuperar o equilíbrio.

"Acho que... ambos sabíamos o que estava latente e... foi bom termos posto pra fora.

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, para esconder o tremor, Draco passou para o escritório, seguido por Gina.

"Concordo com a primeira parte, mas vejo com ressalvas a segunda parte. O que vamos fazer agora?

"Agora... vamos esquecer o que aconteceu!

Esquecer? Draco não se conformava. A mulher o pusera de joelhos e agora o dispensava com o rabo entre as pernas?

"Como queira! - disse, afinal ainda era um Malfoy, ainda tinha seu orgulho.

Gina sentia a palma das mãos suadas, mas não se rebaixaria enxugando – as.

"É melhor eu ir...

"Claro, o tempo voa...

Ela se encaminhou à saída, mas mandou para os ares a dignidade e se voltou.

"Não precisamos fingir! Você começou, eu continuei. Foi empate e já acabou!

"Querida... ou melhor Weasley, se estivesse acabado, estaríamos nos sentindo bem melhor agora!

"Sobreviveremos! - respondeu Gina, aparatando.

* * *

**N. A.: Hello Povo! ;**

Demorei, mas postei! Espero que gostem desse cap. pq o proximo deve demorar um pouco...

Quero mandar um beijos pra galera que deixou reviws! Gente muito obrigada! MIAKA - ELA, CAROL MALFOY POTTER, XMYSTICA BLACKX, ANITA JOYCE BELICE, PAULINHA MALFOY, BARBARA JANE POTTER (Cara, tu é muito fofa! Adorei vc, MARIANA-FAN-SISTER, DANY W. MALFOY, MIONE LUPIN E NATHOCA MALFOY,minha beta CECÍLIA! Ufa, espero ñ ter esquecido de ninguém!

Valeu galera, e não esqueçam de ler **O CLUBE DO CUPIDO!**

Bjs, _**Michele Borges**_


	4. Draco vs Josh

**Capítulo – 4**

**Draco vs Josh**

Gina não nascera para ser garçonete. Teve certeza disso ao despejar um drinque na cabeça de um cliente sem – vergonha que lhe apertara as nádegas.

O cliente protestara. Sem saber o que fazer, ela aguardou o resgate, que logo veio na forma de Blaze.

Passara a noite toda fumegando de raiva.

Mas, se na segunda noite de trabalho teve certeza de sua falta de talento para servir mesas, na terceira já estava desesperada para mandar aos ares aquele disfarce.

Queria ação. Precisava desesperadamente de ação!

Aos vinte minutos de serviço em sua terceira noite no _Malfoy's_, sentiu profundo respeito por aquelas garotas que, além de limpar as mesas, toleravam a falta de educação, gorjetas ofensivas e propostas indecentes.

"Odeio gente! - desabafou com Blaze, enquanto aguardava a feitura de um drinque.

"Não odeia, não... - Respondeu Blaze.

"Odeio, odeio sim! As pessoas são rudes, desagradáveis. E todas frequentam o _Malfoy's_!

"E ainda são só seis e meia!

"Seis e trinta e cinco por favor. Cada minuto conta. - ela olhou invejosa para Jean. - Como ela consegue?

"Algumas nascem para isso, ruiva. Desculpe, a franqueza, mas não é o seu caso. Não que seja incapaz, mas lhe falta paixão.

"Os pés também! - Já ia erguendo a bandeja, quando avistou um homem entrando no bar. - Blaze, por favor, peça a Jean que leve este pedido à mesa treze. Me lembrei de uma coisa...

"Gina, o que faz aqui? - Isso foi tudo o que Josh conseguiu dizer antes que Gina o arrastasse pelo bar até a cozinha e através da porta dos fundos.

"Josh, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou entre os dentes.

"Não é da sua conta! - disse o ex – namorado, expressando aborrecimento. - Por que me arrastou aqui pra fora?

"Estou trabalhando. Se ficar aqui, vai me entregar, entende? Já lhe disse o que aconteceria se começasse a me seguir de novo!

"Não sei do que está falando! - Josh fez aquele ar de ofendido, que convecera Gina mais de uma vez.

"Escute aqui, Josh! - Gina espetou o dedo no peito dele. - Está tudo acabado entre nós, e não adianta você insistir! Se continuar me seguindo, farei com que leve uma advertência do ministério e prometo transformar sua vida em um inferno! - Gina já estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

"Isto aqui é um lugar público. Não pode me proibir de procurar um bar e tomar um drinque quando eu tiver vontade! - Disse Josh, baixando o olhar, encurralado.

"Mas não pode me seguir nem ameaçar meu disfarce em uma investigação! Se me prejudicar, apresentarei queixa ao ministro pela manhã!

"Não precisa se preocupar. Ora, Gina, vamos... Como eu poderia adivinhar que estava trabalhando aqui? Eu só estava passando e...

"Não minta, Josh! - Ela chegou a apertar a varinha entre os dedos, mas se conteve.

"É que sinto tanto a sua falta! Penso em você o tempo todo... Não consigo evitar! Sei que não devia ter seguido você... mas tinha esperança de conversarmos, só isso. Vamos, meu amor... - Josh a segurou pelos ombros. - Vamos conversar...

"Não toque em mim! - Furiosa, Gina tentou se desvencilhar, mas o ex – namorado a segurou com mais força.

"Não, não se afaste! Sabe que fico louco quando me trata com essa frieza...

Com dois movimentos, Gina poderia tê – lo lançado de costas no chão e o estuporado, mas não queria chegar a esse ponto.

"Josh, eu não quero magoar você! Mas você tem que me deixar em paz. Me solte agora ou será muito pior para você!

"Não, Gina. Vai ser diferente, juro que vai ser diferente dessa vez! Me deixe provar...

"Não! - Gina esforçou – se para escapar do abraço. - Me solta!

Nesse momento a porta da cozinha se abriu, despejando luz para fora.

"A moça pediu que a soltasse! - Advertiu a voz fria de Draco Malfoy. - É bom atender.

Gina fechou os olhos, furiosa e constrangida, além de frustrada.

"Pode deixar que eu resolvo isto, Draco!

"Não duvido, mas estamos no meu estabelecimento e aqui mando eu! Tire as mãos de cima dela!

"Estamos tendo uma conversa particular! - Disse Josh voltando – se e puxando Gina.

"Que já acabou! Entre, Gina...

"Escuta aqui, isso não é da sua conta! - desafiou Josh. - Cai fora!

"Não gostei do seu linguajar! - Disse Draco com voz calma. Mas os olhos cinzentos faiscando.

Gina se soltou e pulou entre os dois homens quando Draco avançou, com um brilho assustador nos olhos lembrando um raio sobre gelo fino.

"Por favor, Draco, Não! - Pediu Gina.

Mas nem a força bruta o teria detido agora, nem uma ordem, mas o apelo exausto nos olhos de Gina conseguiu.

"Entre! - repetiu, mas calmo desta vez, apertando – lhe o ombro.

"Então é isso! - Josh gritou. - Você disse que tinha mais ninguém nesta história, mas era mentira, não é? Há quanto tempo dorme com esse sujeito, sua vadia?

Draco deu o bote tal qual uma serpente. Gina, quando deu por si, só pôde apenas pular para trás e ver Draco prensar Josh contra a parede.

"Draco, pare! - gritou, tentando puxá – lo pelo braço. Mas foi como se tentasse deslocar uma montanha do lugar.

Draco lançou – lhe um olhar glacial.

"Não! - E deu um murro na barriga de Josh. E baixou a voz ao dar o segundo golpe. Não admito esse tipo de coisa no meu estabelecimento. Você ouviu? - disse em tom ameaçador. - Acho que entendeu. - completou, vendo Josh escorregar para o chão.

Desolada e frustrada, com os gemidos do ex – namorado, Gina levou a mão à testa.

"Ótimo! Maravilha! Acaba de espancar um auror, sábia?

"E daí? - perguntou Draco, com indiferença.

"Me ajude a levantá – lo!

"Não! - Disse Draco, segurando – a pelo braço. - Ele chegou aqui sozinho e vai sair sozinho.

"O quê? Mas não podemos deixá – lo caído na rua deste jeito!

"Daqui a pouco ele se levanta, não é Josh? - Draco que continuava impecável em suas vestes negras, agachou – se ao lado de Josh. "Agora você vai se levantar e ir embora! E nunca mais vai voltar aqui. Vai ficar bem longe de Gina! Aliás, se por acaso você sentir que está respirando o mesmo ar que ela, vai reter o fôlego e correr na direção oposta! Entendeu, Josh?

Com certa difuculdade, Josh conseguiu se levantar. Os olhos faiscando de ódio.

"Você a merece! - Gritou. - Ela vai usar você e depois jogar fora, como fez comigo! - Completou, logo tomando um rumo qualquer.

"É Weasley, parece você é toda minha agora! - Disse Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Mas se vai começar a usar, prefiro que seja lá dentro...

"Muito engraçado, Malfoy! - Gina disse sem emoção.

"Vamos entrar. Descanse em meu escritório, até se sentir mais tranquila.

"Estou bem, não se preocupe... - Disse Gina, encerrando o assunto.

"Apenas respire fundo, então... -

"Droga! Odiei quando ele me tocou e me sinto mal por ter odiado! Será que alguém lá dentro percebeu? - Gina perguntou, preocupada.

"Não! Segundo Blaze, algum conhecido seu entrou no bar e você ficou furiosa e o arrastou para fora...

"Ótimo, se alguém perguntar, vou dizer a verdade, é um ex – namorado, que não larga do meu pé!

"Perfeito! Agora, pare de se preocupar e de se sentir culpada. Você não é responsável pelos sentimentos dos outros, Gina... - Disse Draco, pousando as mãos em seus ombros e fazendo pressão com os polegares.

"Sou sim, se ajudei a criá – los! Mas... Obrigada! Eu teria me arranjado muito bem sozinha, mas mesmo assim, obrigada...

"Não há de quê! - Ele murmurou, com sua voz arrastada.

Sem poder evitar, ele se aproximou. Observando – a baixar os olhos e erguer os lábios ao encontro dos seus. Estavam quase se beijando quando a porta do bar se abriu derramando luz contra eles.

"Oh, me descupem... - Pansy parou com o cigarro posicionado na mão.

Gina se afastou, furiosa consigo mesma por esquecer as prioridades.

"Eu já ia entrar, estou atrasada... - murmurou, lançando um breve olhar a Draco antes de correr para dentro.

Pansy esperou a porta se fechar e foi se recostar na parede, olhando para Draco que observava a porta por onde Gina entrou.

"Ela é bonita... - comentou.

"É...

"E inteligente! A gente vê!

"É...

"Bem o seu tipo!

Desta vez, Draco encarou a velha amiga.

"Você... Acha mesmo?

"tenho certeza!

Era mais difícil do que ele imaginara analisar a verdade com uma velha amiga.

"Veremos...

Pansy já vira tudo. Encaixavam – se como chave e fechadura.

"Qual foi a parada com o carinha?

Draco olhou na direção em que Josh tomou para ir embora.

"Nada demais. Apenas um "ex" que não gosta da situação.

"Foi o que pensei... - Pansy deu uma tragada no cigarro. - Se quer saber, gosto dela!

"Queria saber sim, Pansy! - Draco se aproximou e a tocou no rosto. - Sua opinião sempre será muito importante pra mim...

* * *

**N.A.: FALA GALERA! 8)**

Me desculpem pela demora, gente! Mas a minha vida vida tá uma correria só, trabalho, facul, cursos... ñ tenho tempo nem pra dormir!

Esse cap. saiu meio pekeno, mas aproveitem pq o próximo pode demorar um pouco...

E sei que tenho que atualizar "O CLUBE DO CUPIDO",aliás tive umas idéias ótimas, mas vai demorar um pouco tbm!

Queria agradecer as pessoas que deixaram reviws! Valeu, brigadão!

É isso ai galera, bjs...


End file.
